Prohibido
by tem-chan12
Summary: Traspasar las barreras siempre traen consecuencias y el lo sabia de sobra


¿Por qué lo prohibido es tan atrayente? Sencillamente porque como el blanco y el negro, la bondad y la crueldad o el bien y el mal esta limitado por una barrera. Y el ser humano por pura curiosidad las traspasa una y otra vez.

Ellos habían traspasado esa delicada barrera nuevamente. Posiblemente para toda la sociedad, salvo sus mas cercanos amigos, su relación seguía siendo igual, una amistad platónica que no se rompía por nada. Pero puertas a dentro las habitaciones guardaban tanto o mas secretos que viejo tesoro pirata.

Todo había empezado por un impulso, básicamente una pelea. El le decía constantemente que no le agradaban los chicos con los que salía, pero fue un comentario el que renvalso el vaso. Ella le empozó a reprochar quien era el para decirle que hacer, el para callarla no se le había ocurrido otra cosa que darle un beso. Era algo censillo que haría que se callara, pero las cosas no resultaron así.

Cuando cayeron en lo que habían echo, silenciosamente dieron a entender lo que pensaban "la carne es débil". Y coincidieron que había sido un error, un desliz y que no ocurriría más. Que inocente se puede llegar a ser en estas situaciones. Luego de ese echo su atracción hacia el otro aumento hasta volverse insoportable, y entonces, cayeron nuevamente.

Al principio rara vez corrían a los brazos del otro, pero cada vez esa visitas se volvieron mas frecuentes hasta transformarse en algo imprescindible. Lo que al principio era pasar el rato e irse, se había convertido en noches, desayunos y viajes al trabajo.

Se rasco la nuca con desesperación, no podía decodificar ni la primera línea de ese maldito documento y lo peor de todo que si no lo terminaba, la jefa lo mataría. Bufo desesperado, tiro los papeles sobre la mesa y empezó a masajearse la cien ¿Qué había querido decir? No se podía sacar de la cabeza lo que había sucedido a la mañana

Se había despertado asustado pero cuando la sintió a su lado, como lo hacia bastante seguido últimamente, se relajo. Le acomodo lentamente en mechón, que le tapaba la cara, intentando no despertarla. La joven se removió soñolienta

Mm ¿Qué hora es?- pregunto la muchacha

Es temprano descansa- le susurro suavemente

La joven lo miro y se sentó rápidamente en la cama. El joven se preocupo, la mirada que le estaba dando significaba que algo no andaba bien.

¿Qué pasa?

Harry, esto tiene que terminar- dijo suavemente

¿Qué?- pregunto sorprendido- ¿Por qué?

Esto no esta bien-susurro ella

Nunca te opusiste- se defendió

Ya lo se Harry- lo miro fijamente- pero esto es autodestructivo-explico- y doloroso- susurró casi inaudiblemente

¿A que te refieres?

La joven se levanto lentamente de la cama y se comenzó a vestir. Cuando termino se dio media vuelta y lo miro fijamente

¿Qué significa esto para vos?- pregunto tomando el pomo de la puerta

Lo mismo que para ti- contesto sencillamente

Nos vemos Harry-la mujer lo miro y salio por la puerta

¿Qué había sido todo eso? Últimamente la había visto con una extraña expresión pero nunca se imagino que cortaría esa relación que tenían. Pero lo que mas le había llamado la atención la pregunta que le había dicho. Nunca se le había cruzado por la cabeza esa pregunta específicamente ¿Seria quizás porque se sentía en paz? o ¿Había sido por cobardía a su respuesta? Movió energéticamente la cabeza en forma de negación, el no era cobarde.

¿Qué pasa Romeo te peleaste con Julieta?- siseo sarcásticamente una vos sacándolo de sus recuerdos

¡Draco!- le reprocho su compañera

¿Qué?- se defendió

Dime Harry que te paso?-pregunto tranquilamente

Desgraciadamente el huron tiene razón- suspiro

Cuéntame- le ordeno

¡Luna!- le reprocho el rubio- después soy yo el insensible

Cállate- espeto- vamos Harry cuenta

Bueno, veamos- puso gesto pensativo- todo empezó…..-les contó todo lo acontecido esta mañana, desde la pesadilla hasta las extrañas preguntas

Los rubios se miraron cómplices durante un segundo y sonrieron. Harry los miro extrañado, últimamente se los veía demasiado unidos. Pero no pudo profundizar mas esas cavilaciones porque noto la maquiavélica expresión que ponía, esto realmente no estaba bien.

veamos- el rubio se puso un dedo en la barbilla en gesto pensativo- ¿hace cuanto están en esto?-pregunto lentamente

según tengo entendido cuando los descubrimos no fue la primera vez que se veían- agrego impasible la rubia

cinco años- todo había empezado cuando había alcanzado lo 21 años ¿y esto que tenia que ver con su problema? Vio como sus amigos se volvían a mirar y sonreían extrañamente

dime Harry- empezó luna lentamente- teniendo en cuenta que lo de ustedes no era nada serio y que los dos podían salir con otras personas- ¿A dónde diablos quería llegar la rubia?- en todo este tiempo ¿No saliste o siquiera pensaste en salir con alguien aparte de ella?

¡claro que no!- exclamo efusivamente el pelinegro-¿Cómo se les...puede…ocurrir…-se detuvo lentamente algo dentro de el había echo click

La oficina quedo en total silencio, noto como los rubios sonreían en una expresión triunfal ¿Realmente era tan ciego? Ahora entendía cuando Ron o cualquiera de sus conocidos le decía que tenía que ir al oculista para revisar sus gafas ¡genial! Encima que había recibido calabazas tenia que cargar con eso que lo hacia doblemente mas doloroso. ¿Cómo había estado tan ciego para no darse cuanta de sus sentimientos? ¿Habrá sido la costumbre? A quien quería engañar, realmente nunca se había atrevido a pensar en la posibilidad simplemente por cobarde, para no arruinar su relación. Que idiota había sido pensando que su amistad no se arruinaría con esa relación creyendo que si no tenia atadura no le pasaría esto ¡ah la inocencia!

Esta bien lo admito, la amo- dijo en un murmullo- pero igual eso no me explica las pregunta de ella

¡Ash!- bufo Draco exasperado- realmente eres lento Potter

Haber Harry- Luna se masajeo la cian lentamente- ¿Y ella salio con otro que no seas vos?- pregunto como lo haría a un niño

Harry abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, nunca se Abia dado cuenta de eso. Se paro rápidamente, le agradeció con un beso a sus dos amigos y salio de la oficina no sin antes escuchar las protestas del ojigris

¿Y a este que le paso?- indago un pelirrojo entrando al despacho- salio sin siquiera saludarme

Utilizamos mi astucia y su inteligencia- señalo con la cabeza a la mujer junto a el-para que abra los ojos

Chicos- comenzó el pelirrojo- este no es nuestro problema ello lo tenían que resolver…

Que va- lo interrumpió Luna- ya estaba cansada de tantas idas y vueltas

El pelinegro recorría rápidamente los transitados pasillos del Ministerio. ¿Dónde se había metido? ¿Por qué cuando mas la necesitaba nunca la encontraba? Recorrió todos los pasillos de todos los pisos e inclusive le había pedido a Ginny que entrara a los baños por el. Desgraciadamente le había tenido que contar lo sucedido desde el sueño hasta la charla con los rubios. Ginny había sonreído y había aceptado ayudarlo, diciendo algo parecido a "ya era hora".

Ya estaba por ir a buscarla a la casa cuando se acordó que no había ido a un lugar. Salio del ministerio y entro a la fachada muggle que descansaba sobre este. Tomo el ascensor y subió hasta la azotea y allí estaba. Se encontraba apoyada contra la baranda mirando tranquilamente la ciudad mientras su pelo se ondeaba casi imperceptiblemente. Sonrío maliciosamente y se acercó a ella sin hacer ningún sonido. Cuando se encontraba tras ella paso sus manos por la cintura de la joven y empeso a saborear sus cuello.

Harry- ronroneó le joven- por favor- suplico- lo nuestro ya fue

No-contesto dándola vuelta- no, Hermione, esto no termino y nunca lo hará

Harry- murmuro desconcertada

Ya tengo la respuesta a tu pregunta de hoy a la mañana

¿y cual es?- la castaña lo miro a los ojos

Que para mi lo nuestro representa lo mismo que para vos- contesto sencillamente

No, Harry- susurro ella bajando la vista- no me des esa respuesta

¿Por qué?- el quería escucharlo de sus labios

Porque me confunde-contesto sin levantar la mirada del piso- y me ilusiona

El pelinegro tomo suavemente la cara de la castaña y la levanto para que lo mirara. Cuando lo logro le acaricio lentamente la mejilla haciéndola sonreír débilmente. Las manos viajaron hacia la cintura de la muchacha, atrayéndola contra el para poder serrar lo espacios entre ellos. Al principió la ojimiel se resistió, pero termino rindiéndose a los labios del ojiverde. Las delicadas manos de Hermione subieron hasta enredarse en el alborotado cabelle azabache, profundizando el bezo. Cuando se separaron en busca de aire Harry comenzó a besarle una mejilla para luego hacer un camino hasta la oreja

Te amo- le susurro al oído mientras le besaba el cuello

Yo también te amo- susurro la castaña

El pelinegro dejo de besarle el cuello y la miro intensamente a los ojos. Ambos sonrieron, estaba todo dicho, se acercaron lentamente para fundirse en u tierno beso

Hermano ya se donde puede estar- Ron abrió violentamente la puerta de la azotea seguida por su hermana y sus rubios amigo

Siempre tienen que interrumpir en la mejor parte ¿No?- pregunto indignado el pelinegro mientras apoyaba la frente en la de su castaña

Disculpa hermano- contesto el pelirrojo- nos vamos

No deja- le sonrío-¿Vamos a casa?- le tendió una mano a la ojimiel

Siempre- contesto la joven con una sonrisa mientras le tomaba la mano


End file.
